DerangedMuppet Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? Biggest pet peeve is when you ask your guild to do something and they are all excited then a minute later they change their minds. Well I'm already in a guild, but I think the guild has to be a fun place and where its easy to get along with everyone Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? I started playing 5 years ago to play with my SO, but we broke up and now I'm the only one who still does play, kind of ironic Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? What has been your favourite mmo? What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, into the whole guild housing and player housing thing? With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? I've seen resentment to female leaders from other females, which was the most frustrating. I had just recruited a new healer who was working out well but she had not been into our vent so didn't realize I was a girl. About three days later she was talking to one of our members and he kept referring to me as she. The female recruit double checked with him and then quickly dropped kin. She sent me a tell saying that she can never be in a kin with female leaders because she flirts with the men and the other females get jealous. I couldn't stop laughing, and the rest of the other members were glad she left. I guess I just take things with a grain of salt. Sometimes I feel like some guys tend to get bitter when you don't roll over and do what they say so they try to emotionally hurt you, I've been called everything from a succubus to being told all men I date should dump me. You really just have to laugh at these things and count on your real friends to be there for you be they male or female Back to Index Category:Opinion